


Carpe Diem

by Mandakatt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Fluff, M/M, blanket burrito, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: The entire month has been rather rough on you. It was like anything you tried to do just ended up going kind of wrong.But you had hoped that maybe the universe would stop messing with you for your birthday.Ignis was determined to have that happen for you.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMiaV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMiaV/gifts).



With a groan you turned your head into your pillows, then huffed softly into them. You just really didn’t want to get out of bed today. Everything this month had been stressful, from the big things down to the little things, and you were sure that by the end of the month, you were going to pull your hair out. 

Well, maybe not literally pull your hair out, but the temptation was real.

Turning your head to look back up at the ceiling you took a deep breath in through your nose, then gave off a soft pleased hum at the smell in the air.

“Alright, fine. I’m up.” you huffed at yourself as you gently threw off the covers, and finally got to your feet with a rather languid stretch, only to huff, and yank the blanket off the bed and wrap it about your shoulders. With a nod you shuffled out of your room and followed your nose to the kitchen, where you found Ignis, humming softly as he seemed to be mixing something in a rather large bowl by hand. 

Knowing him he was probably baking you a cake, but the air didn’t smell sweet.

At least, not yet anyway.

“Mmnnnhhhaawhnn...Morning.” you mumbled softly. 

Ignis paused with what he was doing to turn his head to look at you. His hair was down around his eyes as he was still dressed in what he wore to bed, and you found yourself smiling when he did. 

“Good morning Darling, Did you sleep well?”

“Mn, I slept I guess.”

Ignis gently set down the bowl in his arms as he made his way over to you. He couldn’t help but chuckle as you were literally a walking blanket burrito and he found you rather adorable. With a hum he gently brought his hand up to your cheek and gently pet his thumb under one of your eyes, a look of concern on his face at the dark circles he found there. 

“I see, well, that just means that we will have to take a nap later.”

“We?”

“Yes,” Ignis said with a gentle smile. “I have the day off today. I do believe that Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto would be rather irate with me if I was at the citadel today.”

“Oh.” you blinked at him before a soft, excited smile lit up your features. 

“I take it you believed I was working today?”

“Uh, yeah...Sorry.” 

“You do not have to apologize darling, I understand entirely how the month has been treating you. I simply wished to make sure that, in your words, you had one damned thing go right this month.”

A soft chuckle passed your lips as you made a noise, and rubbed the blanket against your nose. “Well, okay, I know I’ve said that, but...you do know that you always make it better no matter what day it is. Right?”

The smile that softened Ignis’ features caused a blush to warm your face, and you quickly looked away at the counter, your brows pinching with a bit of curiosity.

“What are you making?”

“Hmn?” Ignis then turned to look at what you were looking at only to smile. “Ah, there’s fresh bread in the oven, and I was getting ready to make an omelette for you, with all your favorite toppings of course. And yes. I promise it’ll be made with  _ three _ kinds of cheese.”

You giggled. “Really? Three?”

“Yes,” Ignis confirmed with a chuckle. “Have a seat, my Darling, I will bring you some coffee.”

Wrapping the blanket around yourself just a bit more tightly you shuffled over to the table and took a seat, grunting as you gently hooked the blanket with your foot to pull it under the table so that Ignis wouldn’t trip over it at least, then smiled a little when he set the mug down in front of you. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” and he pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead before going back to what he was doing. 

“Now then, for the rest of the day, I figure we simply stay in. Watch horribly cheesy movies and cuddle in bed. Does this sound like a good day to you, Darling?”

You blinked over at him a moment, lifting a brow before you couldn’t help but smirk. “Who are you and what have you done with Ignis?! He never wants to just...lay around.”

“Well today is a special day, and because of that, I have come to find that I do not care for the idea of running oneself ragged for a change.” he then paused, turning off the burner on the stove before looking back at you. “Is it truly that odd?”

“Well, a little I suppose…” you turned your head to look back at the mug on the table, wiggling your hand out of the blanket to be able to grasp it. “I mean, I understand that your duty to Noct is important, and should always come first, but--”

“Darling…”

You tensed when his voice was suddenly so close to your ear, in that low sultry purr that he knew was a weapon against you. You swallowed hard but didn’t turn to look at him. 

“Y-yes?”

“Look at me…” Ignis huffed then gently placed his hand under your chin, guiding your head to lift it so you did so, and you were met with a gentle smile. 

“While I understand that you will never make me choose between my duty and you, I want you to realize that there are days that I do wish for you to be  _ greedy  _ with me. Especially on days like today for example,” he gently swept his thumb under your lower lip before giving you an almost mischievous, lopsided smile. 

“Darling, you are just as much of a priority in my life as Noctis is. And I want you to remember, as well as remind me, that there are days where  _ duty _ can wait...as you are just as important to me, as he is.”

You opened your mouth a little, then snapped it shut with a soft audible click as you blinked up at him in surprise. You took a bit of a breath before letting out as a soft sigh through your nose. “Iggy, I--”

“Shh,” and he leaned in and just lightly kissed your lips only to smile a little when you gasped as he brushed the tip of his tongue over your lower lip when he drew back. “Today is about you. Nothing more, nothing less. My duty, my priority today, is  _ you. _ ” 

He gently moved his hand from your chin to your cheek, lightly brushing his thumb against your skin before he turned back to the stove, pulling out the bread he’d made as the timer had just gone off. He pulled it from the pan and set it aside to cool as he went back to whipping the eggs in the mixing bowl he’d had earlier. 

“Now then, is there anything else you would like in your omelette?”

Blinking at him a moment you hummed. “Sausage and ham.” then nodded gently. 

“Is that all?”

“....maybe some extra cheese on top?”

“That’s a given Darling, I would never do something so uncouth as to forget the cheese on top.”

You gave him a cheeky grin. “All three kinds sprinkled on top?”

Ignis gave off a quiet chuckle as he started to pour the mixture into the frying pan. “Of course!”

“Hmn, then that’s all please…” and you sipped your coffee with a soft content sigh.

“As you wish Darling,” he picked up his spatula and started to sort of whip the eggs gently in the pan. “Now then, you can either wait at the table, wrapped up as the burrito you are, or you can go climb back into bed and I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.”

With another blush that warmed your face you hummed, then got up from the back of the table to shuffle your way over to him. You opened the blanket enough to wrap your arms around him, and him in the blanket as you nuzzled gently against his back. 

“Thank you.”

“Of course, it’s my pleasure Darling,” Ignis said with a smile as he gently reached for one of your hands to bring it up towards his face, only to laugh softly as you had yet to let go of the blanket, but he kissed your hand through it. “Now, go get comfortable, and I will join you shortly.”

“Mnkay,” you said softly as you slowly moved away from him, shuffling back over to the table to pick up your coffee mug only to turn to him when he called your name.

“Hmn?”

“Happy Birthday my Darling, I love you.” Ignis said gently, the expression on his face soft and fond. “I do believe I love you more than ebony itself.”

You couldn’t help but gasp and gape at him. 

“Oh for--” and he rolled his eyes with a laugh. “--go lay in bed already, I will bring your meal to you in a moment.”

“I love you too Ignis.” you said softly with a smile as you started to shuffle back into your bedroom, making sure to not spill your coffee. 

Yep. 

This was going to be one of your best birthdays ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that things have been stressful this month, but I hope your day is absolutely amazing! 
> 
> Happy birthday! 
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
